


Clean

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Tlib February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [16]
Category: Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Bathing, F/M, Lead up to smut though, No Smut, Post-Movie, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 04:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: On shore leave, Logan joins Veronica in the shower. Shortie and mostly fluffy, not smutty.FFC Day 21: swimming, bathing or washing





	Clean

Veronica has a right to be jumpy, given that she just happens to find herself in life or death situations, a lot. That’s why Logan announces himself -  _ loudly - _ when he enters the bungalow. To be fair, he’s done it ever since she popped him in the nose when he snuck up behind her in the kitchen that one day. Veronica still contends that he’s lucky she was farther from the knife block at the time. 

She  _ is _ surprised to hear Logan’s low voice say, “Coming in,” before the shower curtain is being drawn back and her space is crowded, but in a good way. 

“Well hello, Ms. Mars.” Logan has never been able to tame that smirk out of his voice, god love him. 

“Hello yourself, Echolls.” Veronica turns her soapy face to the spray, scrunching her eyes shut. When she opens them back up and turns around, he’s grinning at her. 

“Very sexy,” he says with a poke at her belly button.

“What’s that?” Her own lip curls up in a smirk. 

“Your utilitarianism. Have I ever told you that? You’re so… efficient. Gives me the vapors.” Logan gives a mock shiver as Veronica laughs and pokes him back. 

“Switch, I need to condition.” 

“See? Efficient.” He steps to the side to let her by, but captures her for a brief welcome home kiss as they pass each other. 

She watches him wash his hair, water slicking over the body she knows well, had known well back then and now has gotten to know again. Lanky teenage limbs grown Navy-honed. Purposeful, not showy. Talk about utilitarian. 

He smiles wickedly when he catches her watching him. “See something you like?”

“Nope.” She tosses a wet washcloth at his face and he catches it with a laugh. 

“Legs or no?”

“Sure,” Veronica murmurs, resting one of her feet on the side of the tub to give him access. 

He’s done this before, but it still fascinates her, floors her, watching Logan Echolls get on his knees and shave her legs. What should be weird and personal is...well, personal and weird and also  _ hot. _ Especially when he chases soap and razor with lips that he presses to her calf, behind her knee, that make her weak. 

She cards through his wet, newly washed hair until he’s looking up at her with those doe eyes. “California’s in a drought,” she says. “Better hurry up.” 

Even though he laughs, his eyes flash with desire, too, and he guides her into switching her legs and finishes her other leg up easily. He places kisses up her body as he stands back up, and sweeps her around to wash the conditioner out of her hair. “But look how efficient we’re being.” 

She reaches around him, grazing over his groin and making his eyes widen in interest, then narrow with sadness when all she does is shut the water off. She pulls back the curtain and steps out, then looks over her shoulder. “Can you lotion my back?” Her lips quirk up again, totally in on the joke, the play. He just grins back, and reaches for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
